


Protecting the Prat

by DalekAmy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gay, M/M, Slash, but nothing too graphic, some violence fo sho, there might be sexy times in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekAmy/pseuds/DalekAmy
Summary: Merlin is a soldier for the magical unit of the British army due to the fact that outside the armed forces magical practices are strictly monitored and regulated.  After getting back from a tour in Afghanistan Merlin is ordered to the palace to protect the royal prat himself.  Who is after him? Can Merlin stop them?  And in the process can he convince Arthur that magic isn't as purely dangerous as his father has lead him to believe?





	Protecting the Prat

Merlin woke up early that morning, as per usual his internal clock had taken a few days to get back to London time but finally it had righted itself and he was getting up at 6 again. Making his way through his little flat he slumped down into a large arm chair as the tea made itself in the kitchen a few feet away. Grabbing his computer he opened the BBC home page to get a look at the news like he did every morning. Just as his completed cup of tea floated its way over to him a new headline popped up. ‘THREAT ON THE LIFE OF CROWN PRINCE ARTHUR’ glaring at him from the top of the page. Not even bothering to stop himself from rolling his eyes he opened the article anyway and read all about the price the the Taliban had put on Arthur Pendragon’s head due to how he had recently spoken out about his support of troops in Afghanistan. As much as Merlin wanted support for the soldiers he fought with it seemed to him that Arthur wasn’t being sincere. That he was just looking for good press as was so typical for someone in his position, particularly his father. Scoffing a bit Merlin drained his tea cup, letting it drift back off to the sink as he got up to check the mailbox. Pulling a sweater over his thin t-shirt he jogged down the stairs. Opening the mailbox he was greeted by a stack of letters, most of which would probably end up being bills or something. Shuffling through the envelopes he wandered back up the stairs, freezing halfway up. “Shit, already? I haven't even been back a week….” The highly recognizable emblem of the British Army staring him in the face that was no doubt an assignment letter, that was all they ever sent him. Groaning he quickly made his way back to his flat to settle in his armchair before opening the letter. He had been reassigned, starting tomorrow, protecting the prince. And he was going to have to move into Buckingham Palace so that he could ‘protect the Prince at all times’. “You have got to be kidding me, I haven't even gotten a break after being in Afghanistan for nearly a year and now I have to follow some spoiled prat around for who know how long and I’m going to have to wear my dress uniform. And on top of all that I'm now talking to myself. Great.” Burning the letter and dumping the ashes in the trash he made his way over to the bookshelf, eyes running across the old leather spines searching for the volume on protection and tracking spells. Might as well brush up, he had a feeling he would need some serious magic to keep this prat alive.

The next morning saw Merlin up at 6 again, dressed in his dress uniform with a small duffle bag, leaning against the kitchen counter waiting for the kettle to boil.He didn’t live that far from Buckingham Palace and planned to just walk there this morning, he wasn't required to be there until 8 so there was plenty of time.The military had kind of whipped him into shape in terms of punctuality, he used to be atrocious.Yay military.The smell of napalm in the morning and all that.After finishing off the tea he made his way over to the Palace, it being about an hour away walking.It was a crisp October morning, the leaves weren't falling yet but they no doubt would be very soon. The walk was quite beautiful.Arriving at the front gates the two, quite large, guards pretty much ignored him until he spoke, “Lieutenant Emrys, reporting for guard duty.” After a quick phone call to someone inside the palace he was escorted across the grounds and into a back entrance.It was 7:45.He was quickly directed to an office that apparently the Chief of Security operated. 

He knocked on the large decorative wooden door, “Come in.” the voice boomed.Bit melodramatic really. Pushing the door opened.Merlin frankly thought it was odd that the man needed an office as big as the one he had, it seemed a little pointless. But he was a boots on the ground kind of man. 

The man behind the desk was quite large, not that it was really possible to intimidate Merlin. 

He immediately stood and said, “I am Captain Bonham and I hope you will be taking this a bit more seriously than 'guard duty' as you put it." Not even a hint of humor behind his words. 

"Of course sir, it was only a joke." The man nodded, although it didn't really seem like he believed Merlin. 

"You have a reputation for... Goofing off, not taking things seriously. I expect that not to interfere with the protection of the Crown Prince. You were assigned this position for your abilities not your personality." Merlin thought the guy was a bit of an arse frankly but arguing would not get him anywhere. 

"Yes sir."

"Good," the man said handing Merlin a thin book, "That contains all the information you need to know about the palace and its various secret passageways. You are expected to memorize the information in case of a threat entering the palace. Though that is unlikely it is possible and should be accounted for." Merlin just nodded as he followed the Captain out of his office and to his new ‘quarters’ which reportedly were right next to Arthur’s so that he could help quickly in case of emergency? The Captain was unclear about what kind of emergency would occur in the middle of the night. 

By the time they got to the rooms they were deep inside the palace far from the prying eyes of tourists and close to the inner courtyard.Merlin had no doubt that the Prince’s rooms faced the inside of the court yard, which while better than them facing the outside of the palace, was a security concern.He was going to have to reinforce the windows.Actually he probably should just ward the whole place.Hopefully no one would mind if he carved a few runes in the walls.Seemed like a small price to pay, at least in his mind. Arriving at the door the Captain turned to Merlin. 

“I expect these rooms will be perfectly satisfactory, they would traditionally be the quarters of the Prince’s manservant however Prince Arthur does not have one.The large door in the sitting room leads to the Prince’s sitting room in case there is an emergency and you are needed quickly.”Merlin nodded, “The Prince is currently in his quarters, it would be wise to introduce yourself.” 

“Yes, of course.I would like to speak to him about any of his concerns as well as familiarize myself with his rooms in order to get an idea of what wards could be placed around it.”The Captain just nodded and walked off.Sighing, Merlin opened the wooden door that lead to what would probably be his living arrangements for quite a while.The rooms Merlin received were quite nice, and to be honest they weren’t that much smaller than his flat in London.With the added bonus of being free.There was a small living room with a couch and two chairs, none of which looked terribly comfortable being fancy carved wood and hard red velvet cushions.There was also a large fireplace in the room because of course there was this was Buckingham Palace.The bedroom was quite large, a fourposter bed stood in the center filled with pillows and blankets.There were a few more of those chairs scattered along the room in addition to a massive but empty bookshelf and a chest of draws along one wall.The walls were painted a deep red that was present in much of the palace, Pendragon red.There was also a small kitchenette next to the sitting room with a refrigerator, stove and oven.Not that Merlin could cook.After exploring a bit he went back to the door in the living room that reportedly lead to the Prince’s quarters.Knocking lightly on the door he received no response but instead of just waiting till later to try again he opened the door slowly.He was greeted by quite a large room.It was littered with sofas and chairs but unlike his room these were modern leather sofas. At first he didn't see anyone but after a second he realized that the Prince was sitting in a large leather armchair in front of the fire, a pair of headphones over his ears.Explains why he didn't hear the knocking. 

Merlin tried to get his attention, “Sir… Sir…” but the man didn't respond so instead he reached forward and tapped him lightly on the shoulder.Immediately the Prince jumped up, yanking the headphones off his head and spinning around. 

“Good god, don’t ever sneak up on me.You are going to give me a heart attack.” He tossed the headphones and laptop down on the chair and ran his hand through his dark blonde hair.Merlin couldn't help but crack a smile at how jumpy the man was. 

“I am very sorry Your Highness, I tried to get your attention but you didn’t hear me.My name is Lieutenant Emrys, I’m your new body guard.”He stuck his hand out to shake the other man’s.“But you can call me Merlin, we will probably be spending a lot of time together.” Arthur looked him up and down before taking his hand and shaking it firmly.

“Of course, right, I knew you would be here this morning.You can call me Arthur, it’ll make life easier for both of us.” Merlin could feel the grin spreading across his face, this guy did not seem like as much of a prick as the media made him out to be sometimes. 

“Of course, Arthur.” 

The blonde man nodded a bit awkwardly, “Right, sorry you have to follow me around, I am sure you have more important things to be doing.I read up on you and your service history when Father told me this was happening.You are quite talented, impressive amount of top secret missions as well as an impressive amount of injuries.I’m sure you would rather be in the field.Or on leave as you are supposed to be right now.”Merlin laughed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other immediately reminded of the newest scar he had acquired, a large gash across his right thigh that hadn't been healing as quickly as usual. 

“I go where I am assigned.Besides, I’ve probably never worked in such a nice environment so that’s a bonus.” 

Arthur snorted a bit, “You’ll get sick of it trust me,” he paused for a moment not knowing what to say.“Take a seat, I’m sure you have things you would like to discuss with me about your new position.” Merlin nodded taking a seat in an armchair that sat opposite the one Arthur had been sitting in just a moment ago. 

“Mostly I want to ask about your concerns and your schedule.”He said as he and Arthur sat down. 

“Yeah, in all honest I’m not as convinced as my father is about this being a significant threat.I mean, I know it is a serious situation but I don’t think there will be any actual attempts on my life or anything.” 

Merlin nodded, “I have to admit I’m with your father on this, these people take their cause very seriously and it is very difficult to predict what they will do.It would probably be best to be a bit cautious for now until more intel is gathered.Which brings me to your schedule.Barring any events or official business what are your day to day activities?”Arthur leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees. 

“Well, I normally get up at about 7 and go for a run within an hour or two.If it is a weekday I usually have a variety of meetings with officials of the court about the details of different aspects of the kingdom etc. I usually eat lunch here and dinner with my father and Morgana.You’ll have to meet her at some point in the next day or two.She is excited about you, she has got a bit of a seer gift.She’ll probably bombard you with questions so consider this your warning.” Arthur sighed out a laugh. “If it’s the weekend I either spend the day here catching up on whatever needs attention or I spend time with a few friends.Normally either in the palace or at one of their places.They are mostly just the sons of various dukes and such.” He paused for a minute, “Oh, also I almost always spend an hour in the gym 876 at 8 pm doing martial arts and weapons training.My father always put emphasis on making sure I had some kind of ability to defend myself.”Arthur laughed nervously, “Not that I ever thought I would need it.”Merlin nodded, “Well I’m here to make sure you don't have to do anything like that.” Sitting up in his chair a little more he looked around the room. “You already have pretty good habits in terms of safety.My only real concern is the run but I think I have a solution for that.I’ll get back to you.Also you should try to leave the palace as little as possible, at least for now.So your mates should probably just come here.”Arthur nodded, he was expecting that.“I’d like to look around these rooms a bit if you don't mind too much.I think it would be best if I did some warding, especially around the windows and doors.They’ll keep people out as much as possible.Of course they won’t affect anyone that you want to be able to get in here. You know, you, me, your father, your friends, etc.” 

Arthur stood up quickly, “Right sure, I can show you around a bit.” Merlin was quickly lead around to see the kitchen, office, an audience room, and entertainment room, and bedroom, all of which was really quite large. This was going to take a significant amount of magic it was probably almost 2,000 square feet.Merlin ran his hand through his hair, the other resting on his hip.They were in the bedroom now.“Alright, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that your rooms are this large.” He let out a huff when Arthur laughed.“Anyway, I am definitely going to have to have an anchor for any wards that I put up.I’m not going to get executed or anything if I carve some runes in the base of the wall or anything am I?” Arthur clapped him on the shoulder.“If you don’t tell my father I won’t either.” Merlin laughed, “Deal, I’m also going to need to put something in here that I can focus the ward on.The carvings will define and strengthen them.I’ll find something, but it is going to be in the exact middle of these rooms and you can’t move it or it’ll disrupt the wards, which could actually be quite bad cause its hard to predict how these things will react.”Arthur crossed his arms over his chest. “So what, its just going to be on the floor and I have to cross my fingers and hope I don’t trip over it in the middle of the night?” One eyebrow was slowly working its way upward, Merlin just laughed.“No no, that would be ridiculous.It'll be floating halfway between the floor and the ceiling.” The look on Arthur’s face was honestly priceless. “Really?” Merlin laughed, “Yeah really, actually you are lucky, the ceilings here are quite high so you won’t bump into the thing.I have almost bumped into the one in my apartment a couple times.Though it hasn't happened yet thank the gods.That could be bad.Wards are finicky.”He scratched the back of his head looking up at the ceiling.“I’m going to need some time in here to do this, is their an antique store around here?” Arthur paused for a second, “Yeah I think there is one around the corner, why?” Merlin looked over at the bureau that had a few pendents and rings on top of it.“I’m going to need something that is at least partially made of bone and was made before 1945.In my experience it is easiest to find something that fits those perimeters at either an antique shop or a magic shop.But there are strict regulations on items intended for magic so its basically impossible to find a shop that is actually legal.Probably not the best idea to bring the prince to one of those.”Arthur watched as Merlin slowly gravitated towards the jewelry sitting out on the bureau.“Why do I have to go?”Merlin laughed as he picked up one of the rings. “Well the thing is going to be floating in your rooms for who knows how long.Wouldn’t you like some say in it?” He continued to study the rings even as Arthur came up next to him leaning against the bureau.“I’m fine with going to a magic shop, if that is better.” He paused for a second, “What are you _do_ ing?” Merlin didn't even look up,“How important is this to you?” he said as he held up a plain silver chain.“I mean, not that important, its easily replaceable. Why?” Merlin carefully wrapped the chain around a couple of his fingers as he responded.“If I’m taking you out to a magic shop, I don’t want anyone to know you are you.That could turn ugly really fast.Your father isn't exactly the kindest to sorcerers that don't work for the army.” He muttered something under his breath that Arthur couldn't quite hear, but it definitely wasn't English.Suddenly his eyes glowed bright gold, swirling and pure.It was the most beautiful thing Arthur thought he had ever seen, alluring and powerful.Only a second later Merlin’s eyes faded back to blue and he turned to Arthur, who quickly had to school his expression to make sure he didn't look like a drooling schoolboy ogling at his crush.“Put this on, see what you think.”Taking the chain Arthur couldn't help but brush his fingers against Merlin’s.Clasping the chain behind his neck he turned to the mirror on the other side of the room. “Holy shit!” He said, quite loudly, when he saw his reflection.He was about the same height but he had less muscle mass, leaner, longer face, lighter skin, dark brown eyes, and bright blonde hair.Merlin stood behind him in the mirror.“Just different enough that people won’t recognize you.Don’t loose that thing, it’ll come in handy I’m sure.” Merlin clapped his hands together making Arthur jump a bit. “Now, if you don’t mind we should really get on with this cause I’d like to get these wards up as soon as possible.”It took Arthur a second to respond, a little distracted with how different his reflection looked than normal.“Right.. yeah, lets go.” When Arthur didn’t immediately move Merlin gestured towards the door, “I don’t really know my way around yet, sooo.” Arthur finally tore his eyes away from the mirror,“Of course _you_ wouldn’t.” he said as lead Merlin out of the room.Arthur moved quickly through the palace with Merlin trailing behind him, but they weren't headed towards the main entrance that Merlin had come in this morning.Instead they took some narrow spiral stairs down quite a bit before going through a small cramped stone hallway that looked like it belonged in some medieval castle.Arthur then lead Merlin up another spiral staircase that ended up spitting them out of an old, disused gate house behind the back fence of the grounds.Merlin couldn't help but laugh, “Wow, that really is pretty cool.”Arthur smiled, “I guess I don’t really think of it as that interesting because I’ve lived here my whole life.But I guess it is cool.” Merlin scoffed, “No kidding, hate to break it to you but you literally live in a palace and it has secret tunnels, it doesn’t get much cooler than that.”Arthur rolled his eyes and swiftly elbowed him in the ribs. “You live there too now you know.Anyway, where are we going now.” 

Merlin shifted them off to the right, leading them over to a busier street to hail a taxi. The first time Arthur had actually ever been in one.When they got in the black taxi Merlin asked to go to Davenport’s Magic Shop.The ride took little more that 7 or 8 minutes which was passed in slightly uncomfortable silence.Arthur was quite anxious about visiting this place, his father had always preached that if magic wasn't under strict control of nonmagical people it would run wild and destroy the world.But frankly, the older Arthur got the more and more he felt he needed to form opinions without his father’s influence.Ever since Morgana, his cousin whom he was very close with, had begun to have prophetic dreams he had found it hard to believe that magic was inherently bad when not very strictly controlled.Nothing Uther could say would convince him that Morgana deserved to be forced into the military or face magical institutionalization.Not that Uther knew about Morgana.As he and Merlin stepped out of the cab he turned to Merlin. 

“Hypothetically, if I knew someone who was struggling with their own magic, someone who has it but can’t really control it.Could you help them? Teach them?” Merlin looked quite surprised before dragging him into the shop by the arm. 

“Arthur that really isn't something you just bring up in public. That could get this hypothetical person in trouble.” Arthur yanked his arm out of Merlin’s grip as soon as they were in the door. 

“I can’t very well ask at home, ever heard of a security camera?” He folded his arms over his chest.“Can you just answer the question?” Merlin glanced around the shop quickly, it was bustling with people, the loud noise making it unlikely they would be overheard. 

“It’s not you is it? I think your father would execute for teaching the heir to the thrown.” Arthur huffed loudly, “He wouldn’t do that, besides it isn't me, although it’s not much better.” Merlin nodded seriously.“Yes I can help, when I set up the wards any camera’s will stop functioning anyway because of the amount of magic in the room so we can talk about this then.” Arthur’s shoulders sagged in relief, it was getting harder and harder for Morgana to sleep and Arthur worried a great deal about her, even if he pretended not to. 

Merlin lead his through the crowd into the back of the magic shops by the hundreds of different decks of cards.Standing in the back corner with a broom was a slight young man, no more than 19, with a broom sweeping the old wooden floor.Merlin raised his voice over the noise of the crowd.“Oi, Oliver, haven't seen you in ages mate!” The boy glanced up, his face splitting into a grin as soon as he caught sight of Merlin. 

“Hey, I didn’t hear about you getting back. How’s things?” Merlin got up close with Oliver, so they didn't have to shout.“Pretty good, I got reassigned which is why I was pulled, Top Secret shit yah know.I need some stuff though, something bone pre-1945, preferably pre-1900.Also I might need a quick dive into your cooking cabinet if you don’t mind.”Oliver nodded stiffly, “Of course of course, for King and Country, even it’s illegal.” Merlin laughed loudly. 

“That is exactly the situation, but if the King wants the best I can deliver, than he is just going to have to accept that the best is also illegal.” Merlin clapped Oliver on the back as the young boy grabbed the side of the book shelf of cards pulling on it hard.To Arthurs surprise the whole bookshelf slid forward to reveal an opening in the wall.Merlin slid through, Arthur following behind him.Oliver called from the opening, “My father is back there somewhere, get him when you figure out what you want.” before sliding the bookshelf back into place temporary shrouding the room in darkness.With a loud snap of the fingers from Merlin the room was bathed uniformly in warm yellow light.As Arthur glanced around the room he saw just about every kind of skull or bone you could possibly think of.Bookshelves on every wall were broken up only by various doors sprinkled around the room. 

“Alright Arthur, would you find it too creepy to have a skull floating in your rooms?” 

“Errr, no I suppose not.As long as it isn't in my bedroom.” Merlin laughed out loud. 

“No I’m pretty sure it is going to be in your study, but I’m going to have to do some measurements before I'm 100% on that.” He said, hands folded behind his back as he walked along the shelves.“We have to find something that predates 1945 because after nuclear weaponry was invented the amount of carbon-14 doubled in living things, like say animals with skulls, and the higher the carbon-14 level the more resistant to magic the object is.But if the carbon-14 level is too low it will soak up the magic like a sponge and not work well either.So basically, we need something from between like the 800s to 1945.I prefer to give some barrier years cause sometimes things are mislabels by a year or two.” 

He seemed to be speaking more to himself at this point than Arthur.“Look at the dates, and make sure it was collected by the Davenports, I trust them to be correct about dating, but honestly Roy is very trusting and just accepts what people say at face value.As older skulls are more valuable some people lie to him.” 

Arthur wandered over to the other side of the room as Merlin to look at the various skulls.After a few minutes he found a really odd shaped one behind a giant skull that looked like it could be an octopus, except they don't have bones. 

“Hey Merlin, what is this one? Says it was collected by Lewis Davenport in 1891.” 

Merlin walked quickly across the room, his gait appeared to be a very controlled version of what probably use to be quite an awkward, puppy-like walk before the military. Arthur thought it was kind of adorable.

“Oh wow Arthur, that’s a platypus skull I think.That’s perfect.” Merlin picked the skull out of Arthurs hand, turning it over to examine it. “Great, alright, yeah… Tell me more about what issues this hypothetical issues this hypothetical friend is having.” He said as he walked across the room to one of the doors.When he realized Arthur wasn't following he turned around and waved him over.“Come on, it’s fine to talk here.”Arther nodded, a bit nervous about what Morgana would say when she realized he had told Merlin. 

“Er, she is having night terrors, can’t fall asleep and even when she does it only lasts two or three hours at most.Some of the dreams are prophetic, she dreamt about bus crash last week the night before it happened.Knew the names of the victims and everything.”Merlin scrunched his eyebrows together. 

“Huh, that is problematic.And probably only going to get worse as she gets less and less sleep. First thing’s first, sleep.” He turned back to the door, pulling it open to reveal hundreds of plants hanging in rows on the walls and from the ceiling, some in pots, some dried.“This is the cooking cabinet.You can find pretty much anything in here you might need to make potions.” Merlin leaned down to pick up a small basket from right next to the door, wandering into the room picking out different things seemingly at random to Arthur. After a couple minutes he finished, his wicker basket overflowing.Shooing Arthur out the door, they walked back into the bone room and Arthur watched as Merlin opened every door calling into it for Roy.Whoever that was. 

“Ah Roy, there you are. Got some stuff to buy.” Merlin’s head was stuck through the doorway so Arthur couldn't see who he was talking to. But he could hear him.

“Ah Merlin! It’s been so long.What mad project are you working on now?” The man practically shouted.Merlin opened the door up more so that the man could pass by him into the room with Arthur.He looked to be middle aged, lightly balding and mildly pot bellied. 

“No crazy project this time.Just some warding and a sleeping draught.” Merlin responded as Roy lead him over to yet another door.Waving Arthur over they entered a room the seemed to serve as a packaging and check out area.The walls were lined with every possible different size of brown cardboard boxes and paper bags.Merlin set the stuff on the counter top, Roy moving back behind the counter. 

“Merlin, where in the world did you find a platypus skull? I didn’t even know I had one of these.” 

“Arthur found it behind the bear skull I think.” Roy nodded, smiling approvingly at Arthur. 

“Good on you laddie.50 sound good?” Merlin just nodded, Arthur didn’t really get what was going on frankly.“And 20 for whatever you got in here?” Merlin nodded again as Roy moved around the room grabbing a box, a couple small bags, and one big one.As he packed up Merlin and Roy chattered away, not really talking about anything.Arthur zoned back in when Merlin pulled out his wallet.He stepped forward quickly. 

“Oh no no, you are doing this for me. I’m paying.” He said as he pulled out his own wallet taking out a 100 and handing it over to Roy. “Keep the change, this is one incredible shop.” Roy lookedsuitably surprised, as did Merlin. 

“If you’re sure..” 

“I’m sure.” 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

By the time that they got back to the palace Arthur was beginning to get slightly concerned about how much he liked Merlin.On the surface he often came off as a completely dignified, powerful soldier, one deserving of much respect.However, when he relaxed in the back of the magic shop, or in the tunnel going back to the castle his goofiness and sassiness bleed through the training.The more they talked and joked the less stiff Merlin’s back was, the more he smiled.Arthur had never felt so connected to another person so quickly.And it kind of scared the shit out of him.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Arthur sat in the middle of his living room in a large leather chair as Merlin measured every inch of his rooms calling out the numbers for Arthur to write down on a diagram.Arthur had informed the warlock that there were blueprints already made but Merlin had just waved a hand at him saying those wouldn't be precise enough.So instead he had measured the width, length, and height of every room with lasers as well as the thickness of all the walls and the sizes of every window both in Arthur’s rooms and in his own.The whole thing took almost 2 hours. After that Merlin took the seat across from Arthur and proceeded to some maths on the diagram, the tip of his pink tongue sticking out the side of his mouth.Arthur had to put some serious effort into not staring.After a few minutes Merlin stood, taking the piece of paper and the laser measuring device and stood in front of the doorway between the study and the living room.Twisting around a couple times measuring and adjusting where he was standing until he was satisfied. 

“Alright Arthur, could you bring that skull over here please?” Stumbling up Arthur grabbed the box off the table and brought it over to Merlin.The warlock took it out of the box and held it up, Arthur’s focus turned to Merlin’s eyes as he levitated the skull roughly 7 feet up into the air in front of the door. 

“Got a chair I could stand on, just to double check?”Arthur nodded stiffly, grabbing the chair from his desk in the office, offering his hand awkwardly to help Merlin up.Of course he felt like an idiot as soon as he did it, why the hell would Merlin need help to get onto a fucking chair.Merlin grabbed hold of his hand anyway, smiling a bit to himself as he got up onto the chair. 

Doing some more measuring and adjusting of the height for a minute he jumped back onto the ground when he was satisfied.Backing up a few bases he sighed heavily.“That is really quite irritating.” He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “It looks off center over the doorway, too far to the right.But I’m absolutely sure it’s in the right place. That is so bloody irritating.” He said, sighing as he sat back down. “You know, the flat I have here in London I bought specifically because the exact center of it is in the middle of the living room, it hovers over the coffee table.The realtor thought I was a bit bonkers really when I insisted on measuring all of the flats she showed me.” Arthur laughed quietly as he replaced the desk chair. “I did the two sets of rooms together because it’ll be much faster to just do this once and be done than have to do it twice. Also, whomever you want to be able to come into these rooms need to be here for me to key them in.So what’s the list?” Merlin leaned over and grabbed the pen and paper off the coffee table.Folding his legs loosely he focused his eyes on Arthur. 

“Oh, er, Morgana I suppose Gwaine, Leon, Lancelot, Elyan, Gwen, and Percy.That’s probably it. Oh, I guess Father needs to be able to come in here too, not that he does.” 

“Alright, that isn't too many people, I do need you to take a little walk though while I set the wards up. Give it half an hour or so.” 

“Oh, yeah now?” 

“Yeah, I’d rather get these up quickly, just incase, you can come back with Morgana and the King if you want so I can key all three of you in.” 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Knock Knock Knock 

“Morgana?” Arthur opened the door a couple of centimeters.Sticking his head in he spotted her sitting in an overlarge arm chair headphones on. “Morgana” Arthur waved his hand, getting her attention. 

“What do you want Arthur?” The purple bags under her eyes were definitely getting worse.

“I need to get something from your closet…” When they were 6 or 7 they had discovered that Morgana’s closet didn't have any camera in it for whatever reason.And because the thing was huge it hard couches in it.It started out as their place to complain about Father, but as they got older it became the setting for everything they wanted to tell each other in confidence.But obviously if they said they wanted to talk in private while they were on camera a camera would be put in there so their code was ‘I need something from the closet.’ It was silly but it was theirs. 

“It’s important Morg” 

“Urg, you know I hate that nickname, makes me sound like I'm some creature from the Black Lagoon.” But she got up anyway and the two of them made their way through her bedroom into the large closet. 

“Okay so, don't be mad at me but I told my new bodyguard that I had a hypothetical friend who needed help with their magic-“ He was promptly interrupted by a slap to his arm. 

“Arthur what the fuck, first of all that is private, second of all you could get in big trouble, and third of all I could too!” 

“Morgana it isn't like that, this guy is a soldier of Division M. Besides I trust him, and he said he can help. You must have heard of him, Merlin Emrys.” 

“You have got to be joking! Father did not actually pull the strongest known magic user out of the front lines just to protect you.That is like hiring an entire squadron to protect a one of those damn corgis.” 

“Apparently he was up for reassignment, you can’t honestly be surprised, we are talking about Father.Besides, this mean he can help you.Said he was going to make you something to help you get some rest before trying to help you get better control over these dreams.” 

Morgana crossed her arms over her chest.“I’m still pissed at you that you even brought it up.Besides how could you possibly know anything about this man.Didn’t he only arrive today?” Now it was Arthur’s turn to cross his arms, although he looked more embarrassed than angry. 

“Oh my god, Arthur you can not tell me that you have the hots for some soldier.What does he have giant bulging biceps or something?” 

Arthur rolled his eyes dramatically, “Of course not Morg, he is just nice, and admittedly watching him do magic is… incredible.”Morgana rolled her eyes dramatically. 

“It doesn't matter anyway Morg, you need help and if there is anyone on this planet that could help you I would think it would be him.” 

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Morgana and Arthur continued to talk for quite a while, about Merlin and Morgana’s nightmares, about Uthur and their general irritation regarding him.Eventually Arthur glanced down at his watch. 

“Damn it’s been almost 45 minutes, Merlin said he would only be 30.I should probably head back.” Arthur stood, stretching out his back awkwardly.“Do you want to come with? Merlin has to key you into the wards and besides he wants to meet you. Curious fucker” Arthur grinned, stuffing one of his hands in his jeans pocket, holding the other out to Morgana.She wrapped her dark purple sweater around herself before standing. “Well lets go then, after I meet him I can begin my plan of getting him to fall in love with you.” Morgana smirked, slipping out of the closet door. 

“I think that might be an overreaction.” Arthur said loudly as the door swung shut again.He was not looking forward to whatever plan Morgana would concoct. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might not add to this for a long time, if ever, but I wanted it to at least be up. I wrote it ages ago and I do like it, but I haven't been active in the Merlin fandom for a while so it might take a while before I cycle back around. Sorry about that.


End file.
